Tobias & Tris! Another Divergent fanfiction!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Tris just got attacked by Peter, Drew, and Al. Four (A.K.A. Tobias), saves her and asks her to spend the night at his apartment with him. Eric finds out and is angry that Tris left the dorms. Al wants a relationship with Tris after attacking her. Tobias wants to protect Tris, Find out what happens while reading this fanfiction! Rated M. in some chapters! Enjoy!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another one of my fourtris fanfiction's! I hope you enjoy and here are a few things to remember while reading!:P Al is still alive, and Tris is still in initiation. So yeah, her and Four have not dated yet but they will soon! So keep reading to find out what happens!:D WARNING: Lemons in some chapters! Also, I do not own Divergent!**

Four's P.O.V.

It's twelve thirty the morning, and Tris got attacked by Al, Peter, and Drew. I'm so pissed at them, that I beat the hell out of all of them. How dare they touch Tris, she never did anything to them! I swear to God if they touch her again I'll kill them all one by one.

I just had taken Tris to the infirmary after she got attacked. I wanted to make sure she was okay. She told me not to worry and that I should go home, but I knew I couldn't leave her. But being the selfless, bravest, beautiful, human being she is- she made me go home.

The doctor said they'd keep her overnight just to make sure she was okay, but still- she got attacked by three people, and I knew what they were capable of.

I decide to go check on Tris, so I get out of bed and get dressed heading to the infirmary.

* * *

When I get to the infirmary, I ask the first doctor who was an old guy with tattoo's where Tris prior is.

"We sent her back to the initiates dorms, she turned out to be okay." He says, looking at his clipboard.

"You sent her back after she was attacked by the same three people who sleep In the same room with her at night?" I ask kind of pissed off.

"It wasn't my decision, one of her trainer's came to get her and said she needed to head back to the dorm's because that's where she needs to stay."

Eric did it. I'll kill him. He probably only did it to be mean to Tris, and also because he wants Peter, Drew, and Al to attack Tris again I bet. How dare him.

After I heard the news that Tris was in the dorms, I headed straight to the dorms. I hope she's still alive, especially after what happened tonight.

When I get to the dorm's, I open the door very quietly. I shut the door behind me, and walk into the room where initiates are sleeping. I walk towards Tris's bed and see someone standing, or more like hovering over her bed.

I practically run over there, to see Al standing there, crying over her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him.

"I never meant to hurt Tris." He says, in a weak pathetic voice.

"Bullshit. You know you hurt her, and that it was on purpose." I say. "Go to sleep before I tell the head of dauntless what happened and you go to jail."

He has a pissed off look on his face, but I don't even care. He should have never hurt Tris. He then walks to his bed which is in the very corner of the room and sits on it.

I decided- I'm not gonna let Tris stay in here with these people who are trying to kill her.

"Tris." I say in a whisper. I slowly touch her shoulder, and she jumps out of bed and punches me in the arm before she realizes it's me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, confused.

"Why are you sleeping in the same room as the people who tried to kill you?" I ask, whispering.

She looks down. "I didn't have anywhere else to go. And also Eric said if I leave this room then I'm in trouble."

"I don't give a shit about what Eric says. Your coming to stay at my apartment tonight."

"Four I don't want to get you in trouble and loose your spot as a trainer."

"Eric's not gonna make me loose my job, trust me. I don't answer to him." I whisper. "Now come on, we're going to my apartment."

She nods her head, and gets out of bed putting a jacket on because right now its winter, and its cold in dauntless. She then puts on her boots and I grab a hold of her hand as we walk out of the dorm's quietly.

Tris's P.O.V.

Four holds my hand as we walk out of the dorm's, and I'm so thankful and happy that he's making me stay at his apartment tonight. I really didn't want to stay in the dorm's, especially with three people who tried to kill me. For a while now, I've been having feelings for Four, and I've been to scared to admit it, but I know now that I have feelings for him. The reason I've been scared to admit it is because I've always had a fear of intimacy, and I've also never been in love. I'd be scared if things got to sexual and I didn't know what to do.

We make it out to the hallway and before I know it, Four has his arms wrapped around me.

"Four?..." I ask quietly. He stands there, hugging me tighter.

"Tris don't ever be scared to ask to stay with me." He says.

"Okay." I say quietly. He hugs me for a minute or so before he lets go of me and holds my hand as we walk down the hallway.

"Let's go to my apartment." He says.

* * *

When we had gotten to his apartment, we both sat on his bed talking.

"Four can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He says.

"Why did you save me?" I ask.

"Because your too important to just die. I wasn't gonna stand by and let some idiots kill you."

"Why do you like me though? I'm not pretty, I'm not like all of the other dauntless women, I'm literally weak and I'm not strong like you." I say.

Then when I least expect it, he kisses me on the lips. My heart was racing, and I could feel his hand brush the hair out of my face behind my ear as he kissed me. This was the first time I had ever been kissed, and I was hoping I was a good kisser. I kiss him back, and then we both break apart as he looked me in the eyes.

"Tris you are so beautiful, even though you think you aren't you are. And I don't care that your not like all the other dauntless women. I chose you because your special and I love you." He says, smiling a little. "And I don't ever want to hear you say that you think your weak. Tris your the bravest person I know."

I smile and kiss him on the lips, as he kisses me back. After a minute or two, things got a little heated. I was now sitting on his lap, facing him as his hands were on my hips. My fingers ran through his hair as we kissed and kissed. Then out of nowhere, we heard a knock on Four's apartment door.

"Just ignore it." Four says, whispering against my lips as we kiss yet again. We heard the knock again and this time someone yelled Four's name.

"FOUR!"

It was Eric. I felt fear go throughout me, mainly because my mind went back to the time in early training when Eric almost killed Christina by making her grab onto the railing of the chasm as she was hanging over it.

"Stay here." Four says in a commanding voice. I nod my head, scared of what will happen next. Four goes to his front door, and I sit on his bed and listen to the conversation him and Eric are having as soon as Four opens the door.

"Where's the stiff?" Eric asks, pissed off.

"That's none of your business." Four replies.

"It is my business because I'm going to kill her when I find her." Eric says. "If your hiding her, I have permission to tell the head of dauntless that your hiding an initiate somewhere."

"Eric, go ahead and do what you want. I don't give a damn whether or not you report me to the head of dauntless. I'll tell them about the time you almost killed Christina by pushing her over the chasm and making her hold onto the railing. I'm sure they won't be happy with you- considering one of our rules as a dauntless leader for initiates is for us not to kill them, but train them."

Then all of a sudden I heard Four and Eric get quiet for a moment.

"You better hope that I won't kill Tris during training." Eric says.

"Go ahead and try to, you'll have to get through me first." Four says, before he slams the door in Eric's face.

I walk over to Four and look him in the eyes as he wraps his arms around my hips.

"Four I really don't want to get you in trouble with the head of dauntless. You don't have to defend me, I can handle it." I say.

"Tris I'm not gonna leave you defenseless. And I'm definitely not gonna let you stay in the dorms anymore, especially after what happened tonight when they attacked you." Four says. "Tris would you want to live with me?"

I smile, before I kiss him. "Yes." I say murmuring against his lips. He smiles before he goes into kiss me again. We kissed for a while, before we both break apart, panting.

"It's two in the morning, you should probably get some sleep." He says, looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "I'll go make a palette on the floor for me to sleep on."

"You can sleep with me if you want." I say.

He pulls me in to a hug. "That's okay, I know you have a fear of intimacy and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Four you wouldn't make me uncomfortable." I say. He then pulls apart from the hug and smiles at me. "I love you." I say to him.

He kisses me on the lips, and soon enough he had picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He carried me to the bed and climbed over me, as we were kissing. I'll admit it, I feel a little scared right now. But I also don't feel all that scared, because I love Four and I could never imagine loving anyone else.

We kissed and kissed, until he broke apart from the kiss. I looked at him funnily.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask him quietly.

"No" He says laughing a little. "I just don't want to scare you."

"Okay." I reply.

He smiles at me before he climbs off of me and lays next to me.

"Let's get some sleep, you have training tomorrow."

"Okay."

He pulls the covers over him and I, and I turn onto my side, closing my eyes. I then heard him say-

"Tris?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Is it okay if I put my arms around you?"

I smile. "Yeah"

He wraps his arms around me, his hands clutching onto my sides. I then closed my eyes, and fell asleep in his arms before I heard him say "I love you Tris."

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

It's six o clock in the morning, and my arms are still wrapped around Tris, her head on my chest.

God she's so beautiful, and she's all mine.

A few moments after looking at her beautiful face, I wake Tris up- to get ready for training.

"Tris?" I say, shaking her arm.

Her eyes flutter open as she looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning beautiful." I say to her. She blushes because I just called her beautiful, and I think she is so adorable.

"Good morning." She says.

"We have to get ready for training."

"Okay." She says, sitting up in bed.

I sit up with her and she has a worried look on her face. I know what's going through her head- Eric, torturing her during training. Or better yet, the three guys trying to push her over the chasm again and killing her. I hug her, stroking her silky blonde hair.

"Tris don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't stop Eric from torturing me though." She says, worriedly. I hold her chin up so she's looking at me. Her gorgeous blue innocent eyes looking into my eyes.

"Yes I can. And I will." I say. "I love you so much Tris." My lips against her lips. We then started kissing, and I knew she was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

 **Stay around for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter and here is this one!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had spent the night at Four's apartment, we both got ready for training and went down for training with all of the other initiates. I was punching bags in the morning, and then in late morning we threw knives, and then in the afternoon it was lunchtime. I sat with Christina at the lunchroom table. I looked over and saw Four talking to Eric, as Eric had a pissed off look on his face.

"Where were you last night? Why didn't you spend the night in the dorms?" Christina asks.

"Well..." I say, terrified to go back to that scene in my head when I was almost thrown over the chasm. "I was attacked... By Peter, Drew, and... Al." I say quietly.

I knew Will heard me too as he said this because him and Christina both had shocked looks on their faces.

"What?!" Will asks. "I knew that Peter and Drew were mean but Al?"

"Why would Al attack you?" Christina asks. Before I knew it, I had jumped. Someone touched my shoulder and I looked around to see Al standing there with a black eye and his arm in a cast. Four beat the shit out of him last night pretty good. I stand up to talk to him, and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I don't get it- why would he attack me? Especially since he told me in the beginning of training that he liked me like that. Although I never felt the same.

"Tris I'm so sorry..." He says. "I don't know what's wrong with me, could you ever forgive me?"

Before I know it, I had tears streaming down my face. I was crying and I might look weak in front of the initiates but I don't even care, I had so many emotions going throughout me.

"If you ever come close to me again I will kill you. You need to stay away from me!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my hand and was trying to hug me but before I knew it, Four was over here with me, and he pushed me behind him gently.

"Don't ever speak to her or look at her ever. If you even come as close as an inch to her I will kill you myself. Do you understand that?" Four asks in an angry voice.

Al just nodded his head, before he walked away. Everybody in the initiation was staring at me and Four, before Four grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." He said as we walked over to one of the hallways where no one could see us. As soon as we got there, he brushed the hair out of my face and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say, looking up at him.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you." He says. He grabs my hand and starts walking.

"Where are we going?"

"The stimulation room, you need to see something." He says.

* * *

Four and I get to the stimulation room, as I shut the door behind us.

"What are we doing here?" I ask confused.

"We're gonna go into a fear landscape."

"My fear landscape?"

"No, mine." Four says, taking off his jacket, showing the muscles in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to?" I ask him. He stops to look at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks.

"I don't know... I mean you haven't really told me anything about yourself and now you just want to let me in your head?"

"Your scared of that?"

"Your not?" I ask back.

"No." He says with a slight smile.

"Why are we going into you fear landscape?" I ask, as he gets the needle and syringe together with the stimulation liquid.

He stops for a moment before he looks at me with a slightly worried look. "I know your Divergent. I'm going to help you pass the final test." He puts the needle into his neck.

"How did you find out I was Divergent?" I ask quietly.

"I could just tell." He says, smiling a little. He then caresses my face as he puts the needle into my neck. He sits down in the chair and motions for me to sit down in his lap.

I don't really want to lay down on the floor, so I guess I'll sit in his lap. Besides, I secretly want to...

I sit in his lap and we both lean back, as my head laid against his chest. I could feel him hold onto my hand- squeezing it before we went into the stimulation.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V. (From Four's fear landscape)

I look at Four- his body covered in sweat, mainly because he was probably scared. Most people are during a fear landscape. We were on top of two tiny thin rails in the sky in the city of Chicago. I could see his chest heaving, I knew these were big fears to him. I stood up, and then he did too.

"It's not real, we could just jump." I say.

"No, divergent would jump. Dauntless would try to make it to that building over there." He says. "If you want to pass the final test you have to have some method to surviving."

He holds my hand- squeezing it tight as we both walk across the two thin rails to the building window.

Once we climb inside the window, we both end up in a little box with steal walls.

Next thing I know, the walls were closing in on us.

"Fear of confinement." Four says. "We have to find a way of stopping it. What would a dauntless do?"

I see some nails and screws on the ground from the wall and I pick them up and push them in the crack underneath the wall to keep them from closing in on us.

I could feel Four getting closer to me, as we were both lying down at this point- his arms wrapped around me so we could both fit in the tiny box.

He was breathing heavily, and I tried calming him down.

"It's just your fear landscape, it's not real." I say to him.

"I know, It just feels so real."

"How did you get the fear of confinement?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"The upstairs closet in my house back in abnegation, my dad would lock me in there whenever he wanted to." He says. "I hated it."

I can only imagine the rough childhood he had- if his father would punish him by locking him in a small closet.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's not your fault." He says back.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" I ask. "Is it because your in your fear landscape?"

He looks down at me, smiling a little.

"It's probably because I'm really close to the girl I love in a small box." He says.

I smile, and he smiles too.

Then we were out of the box, and we were in what looked like a dauntless execution room. I saw a girl sitting in the chair, who looked exactly like me. Actually, she was me.

I saw Four get a gun off of the metal table in the execution room.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"She's an innocent." He says, pointing the gun at her head. "But I have to kill her. But I can never do it, unless I look away..."

I hear a gunshot and next thing I know my body was on the ground, as I was standing up looking at my dead body on the floor.

Four has a pained look on his face, and I know its because he just had to kill an exact replica of me. He walks over to me and I hug him tightly. He wraps his arms around my waist and I hear him say-

"Don't ever die on me."

"I promise I won't." I say, as I slowly let go out of the hug.

We were then in an abnegation house, but it wasn't my house. It was Four's house from when he lived in abnegation.

"The deepest darkest fear lives in the back of your mind." Four says.

I saw Marcus Eaton walk down the stairs, and I looked at Four confused.

"Why is Marcus here?" I ask. Four looked like he was about to say something, but before he could Marcus said something.

"Hello Tobias, my dear son."

It suddenly clicked and made sense to me. Four was Marcus's son - and his real name was Tobias. Wait, does that mean Four was abused by Marcus?...

Marcus had a big belt in his hand as he looked like he was about to whip Four with it. I jumped in front of Four, and stopped the belt from hitting Four. Although it hit me pretty hard, I fell to the ground. right near my eye was bleeding where Marcus hit me with the belt. And it was bleeding pretty bad.

I looked up as I saw Four punch Marcus in the face, and then we were out of the stimulation.

My eyes opened, and I turned around in Four's lap to see him staring right back at me, his chest heaving from all of the heavy breathing he did. I stand up and then Four stands up after me and he hugs me tight.

"Thank you." Four says into my ear.

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"For coming with me through my stimulation." He says. "I couldn't have done it without you."

He then looks at me and smiles a little.

"Let's go back to my apartment." Four says, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We get back to Four's apartment, and we're both standing on his balcony, looking at the sunset.

"Four?" I ask. "Four fears?"

"Yeah." He says. "I keep going in there but I don't think you ever loose them."

"Can I ask you something?"

He nods his head, looking at me with his face that made my heart melt.

"What's your tattoo?" I ask.

He smiles, as he takes off his shirt and throws it on the balcony floor. He turns around and his back was absolutely amazing. He had all of the factions on his back, tattooed.

"It's amazing." I say. I lightly touch his back, tracing the outline of the tattoo. "Why do you have all of them?"

"I don't want to be just one thing. I can't be. I want to brave, selfless, smart, intelligent and honest and kind." He says, turning around to see me. "Well I'm still working on kind."

He smiles and leans into kiss me, as I kiss him back. Our tongues were battling one another as he put his arm around my waist, pulling my closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me so I can kiss him more.

We finally broke apart after about five minutes, and he looked at me smiling. I smiled at him.

"I don't want to go too fast." I say quietly.

"That's okay. I still have my spot on the floor." He says jokingly.

"You know you can sleep in the bed with me." I say laughing a little. He laughs and then brushes the hair out of my face.

"Tris I love you."

"I love you Four." I say back.

"Do me a favor, don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?"

"Call me by my real name- Tobias."

I smile. "I love you Tobias."

 **That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it! More chapters coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's this chapter and I hope you enjoy and keep reading!:P**

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's night time and Tris and I are laying in my bed, wrapped around each other. She was so beautiful, and I was kind of turned on because of the fact that she was only wearing short shorts, with a spaghetti strap tank top. I could see a lot down her tank top- considering from the angle she was laying on my chest. But I tried not to look, because I know she wants to go slow, which I'm okay with. I know she has a fear of intimacy and I just don't want to scare her.

We were sitting there, talking to each other as my hand stroked her long silky blonde hair.

"Tobias what if the other initiates are mad because I'm staying with you and they have to stay in the dorms?" She asks me quietly.

"I don't care if they're mad." I say. "They shouldn't have tried to kill you in the first place."

"Yeah." She says kind of quietly.

"Do you have any idea why they would try to push you over the chasm?"

"Yeah..." She says kind of nervously.

"Okay, what was the reason?"

She sits there for a couple of seconds, quiet. I knew something was wrong.

"I can't tell you Tobias." She says.

"And why not?" I ask concerned.

"Because you wouldn't gain anything from knowing..." She says. "And it wouldn't help the situation at all if I told you."

"Tris" I say, holding her chin up so I could see her face. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't." She says, looking a little more pale than usual. "I'm sorry."

"Tris you know you can tell me anything right?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"I know." She says. "But I can't tell you this."

"You promise me your okay though?"

She nods her head yes, I then kiss her on the lips.

"I love you Tris." I say.

"I love you Tobias." She replies, smiling.

I wonder what it is she won't tell me...

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

It's the next day, and all of the initiates are in training, including Tris.

I'm still worried about why Tris wouldn't tell me last night why she thought Peter, Drew, and Al attacked her. She seemed scared, more than usual.

I know she won't tell me, so I go over to Christina whose in the hallway and I ask her a few questions.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, what's up?" Christina asks.

"I need to know something." I say to her. She nods her head.

"Last night Tris seemed a little worried, I asked her what she thought might have caused Peter, Drew, and Al to attack her, and she wouldn't tell me why. Any idea's?"

Christina suddenly had a worried look on her face too.

"She told me not to tell you..." Christina says hesitating.

"Christina." I say. "I need to know."

"Your not gonna like it, that's the main reason Tris said for me not to tell you." Christina says. "She doesn't want you to get mad and do anything bad to the other initiates. She said there's already so many people in the dorms who want to kill her, and she doesn't want anymore conflict."

"Christina, tell me." I say in a commanding voice.

"I don't know why Al came after Tris- I think it was just jealousy that she was further on the score board than him." Christina says. "But, I do know why Peter and Drew tried to kill Tris..."

Christina seemed worried too, now I was really concerned.

"One day during training- I think you were sick that day so you wouldn't have known..." Christina says. "Peter and Drew both tried to rape Tris. She got away before they could, and left scratch marks on Peter's neck when he tried attacking her. But that's why they tried to kill her. They wanted to get back at her for doing that."

I felt rage go throughout me.

Tris's P.O.V.

The other initiates and I were in the dorms, Eric is making us stay in here for an hour because dauntless is doing repairs on the training room we were in really quick.

Will was sitting on my bed with me- we were playing cards when Christina came to me with a worried look on her face. I wondered what was wrong, I didn't know.

"Tris I am so sorry! He made me tell him and I swear I wasn't going too but he's my Trainor and I have to follow his rules and-"

"Chris calm down. What happened?" I ask.

"Four made me tell him why I thought Peter, Drew, and Al attacked you. What happened that day..." Christina says.

I was panicking, I didn't want Tobias to know that. Not because I don't want him to know everything, but more because there's already a lot of conflict going on between me and the other initiates and I don't want him to beat anyone up and then even more people hating me and wanting to kill me.

Then I saw Tobias walk into the dorms. Drew wasn't here- he was at the infirmary because he got beat up in training by another guy. But Peter was definitely here, and I knew Tobias was about beat the absolute hell out of him.

Peter was talking to some other initiates- he was bragging how he was at one of the top scores on the training score board and they weren't.

I then saw Tobias grab Peter by the back of his shirt, and Tobias slammed him into the concrete wall. A couple of the girls screamed at what was going on. Tobias was choking Peter, and Peter wasn't breathing at all. His face was red, as he was trying to stop Tobias.

"I SWEAR TO GOD PETER IF YOU EVER TOUCH TRIS AGAIN YOU BETTER PRAY THAT I WON'T KILL YOU." Tobias was yelling at him.

I knew if I didn't step in, Tobias would really end up killing Peter and Tobias would then be in trouble. I hate Peter, and I'm just as mad as Tobias at Peter for doing that. However I don't want anymore reasons as to why initiates should kill me.

I ran over to Tobias and I motioned for Christina and Will to help me pull Tobias off of Peter.

Will grabbed Four by the arm he was choking Peter with, and me and Christina pulled Tobias off of Peter as Will stood between Tobias and Peter so he wouldn't kill Peter.

I started to talking in a calming voice as I held onto Tobias.

"It's okay Tobias. Please don't kill him here, not in front of everyone." I say. I felt Tobias's muscles relax, as Christina and I let go of Tobias after he was calm.

"Go tell Drew I'm coming after him too." Tobias says to Peter as Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me out of the dorms with him.

We made it out to the hallway and I started to speak.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to do something like that and have all of the other initiates hate me for it." I say.

Tobias turns around and hugs me.

"Tris I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me." He says. "But you have to tell me if something like that ever happens to you again. I would want to know if someone tried to rape you, your too important for someone to do that to you."

"I'm sorry for not telling you I just-" I say before Tobias kisses me on the lips. He breaks apart and looks at me.

"It's okay, I understand." He says. "Let's go back to my apartment."

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

When we walk into my apartment, I start to realize that I should've listened to Christina. I mean I shouldn't have known what happened to Tris, because after the little stunt I just pulled, I'm positive all the initiates are going to be after her now. I really did need to know though what happened to Tris because now I know we need to be really cautious around Peter and Drew. But at the same time, I feel horrible. Now because of me, and the little stunt I pulled- All of the initiates are going to be after Tris.

I turned around to face Tris, her beautiful blue eyes staring into my soul. I hugged her, and I know she had a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Tobias?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill Peter. I know all of the other initiates are going to try and hurt you now because of the stunt I pulled. But... I really am sorry." I say. "It's just when Christina had told me what had happened, I felt so pissed off at Drew and Peter. I didn't really know what else to do except hurt them. Or murder them." - I say jokingly (but not really) at the murder part.

Tris looks up at me, smiling.

"Tobias its okay, I know you were mad and it was just an accident." She says.

I kiss her on the lips, and she kisses me back. Then all of a sudden, we heard a knock on my front door. I sighed, (all I wanted to do was kiss Tris) before I opened the door and there stood Christina and Will.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tris asks.

"We kind of knew that you probably weren't coming back to the dorm's, so we brought you your clothes and things." Christina says, handing a bag to Tris.

"Thanks Chrissy." Tris says before hugging her.

"Thank you guys for watching over Tris in training." I say.

Christina and Will both smile. "It's no problem!" Christina says. "I'll watch after Tris anytime!"

"Oh hey are you guys going to the party in the pit tonight?" Will asks me.

"If Tris wants to go then we will." I say Tris smiles.

"Pleaseee Tris can you come?" Christina asks in a whining voice.

"Okay" Tris says.

"Yay!" Christina squeals. "We'll see you guys then!" And then Tris shuts the door as they had to go back to the dorm's.

I wrap my arms around Tris's waist. "Tris I love you." I say. She smiles. "I love you Tobias."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

It's later on at night, and Tobias and I are walking down the hallway. His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. I guess it was because he didn't want anyone attacking me.

We make it to the pit, and Christina comes running up and hugs me.

"Can I borrow Tris for tonight?" Christina asks Tobias.

"Okay but you have to keep an eye on her and she needs to stay in close distance to where I am. I don't want Tris getting attacked again."

"Yay! Okay!" Christina squeals. Next thing I know, Christina literally pry's me out of Tobias's arms.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

It's been about an hour and I can barely stand up. Christina hands me another red cup of what looks like liquid.

"I'm not thirsty." I say. Then I try to think, how many of these cups of liquid have I had?

"How many of these have I had?" I ask Christina, my head pounding.

"You've had about Four to five." Christina says. "You must really like alcohol."

I start to think... Alcohol? What did that drink do again? It made something happen to your body. Why can't I remember?

I stumble and then I felt myself fall backwards as someone caught me. It was someone who was really important to me.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris doesn't look good, she's very pale, she's acting funny, and I know something is wrong.

I'm holding Tris up from behind her and she's giggling.

"Tris what did you take?" I ask her.

She's giggling as she says "I don't know." Although I know she took something otherwise she wouldn't be acting this way.

I see Christina and Will walk towards us, Christina looks kind of funny too.

"Do you guys have any idea what Tris took to make her act this way?" I ask Christina and Will.

"Oh I just gave her a few cups of alcohol." Christina said laughing- she was drunk.

"What?" I ask her kind of pissed off. "Tris doesn't like to drink and you gave her alcohol without telling her?"

"Christina why would you give Tris alcohol without telling her what it was?" Will asks her.

"I don't know she seemed to like drinking it." Christina says. Christina was acting funny and I knew if I yelled at her now she wouldn't remember it later. I'll wait until she's not drunk to get mad at her for giving Tris alcohol.

"Four maybe you should take Tris home, she doesn't look too good." Will says. "I'll get on to Christina for giving Tris alcohol. Don't worry."

I nod my head and then look at Tris. By this point Tris was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, it looked like her head was hurting. I leaned down next to Tris pulled her hands from her head.

"We need to get you home, your really drunk and you might be sick." I said to Tris. She nods her head- but I don't think she fully understood what I was saying. I helped Tris stand up, as I let her climb onto my back. I gave her a piggyback ride, which seems kind of childish but I had to get her home somehow.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

We get back to my apartment and Tris had fallen asleep on my back. I open the door to our bedroom and I sit her down on the bed and she wakes up again.

"Are we at a club?" Tris asks.

I snort. "No we're at my apartment though. You need to lie down, okay?"

I make her lie down and she's giggling. After a few moments she stopped giggling and all of a sudden she has a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm burning." She says. I guess she was trying to say she was hot.

"I'm gonna go turn on the cold air, you stay here." I tell her. After fixing the thermostat, I pull up a chair to sit next to her while she's on the bed.

"I'm really hot." Tris says in a childlike voice, complaining.

"I'll go get a wet washcloth. Don't get up."

As soon as I had gotten back with the washcloth I see her sitting up on the bed, her shirt being unbuttoned by her. I could see her perfect skin and partially a red lace bra.

I run over to her and put her hands down by her side, as I tried not to look at her breasts through her unbuttoned shirt and the red lace bra that was showing through.

"Tris what are you doing?" I ask.

"It's hot so I'm taking off my shirt." She says. I lay her down and laugh a little.

"Tris you can't take off your shirt."

"Why not?" She asks pouting.

"Because I haven't even seen you naked, and I think right now if you strip in front of me your gonna regret it later when your not drunk."

"I'll be fine." She says, before she unbuttons another button on her shirt. I grab her hands and lay them down by her side.

"Tris." I say. "Don't do this. Trust me your going to regret it later when your not drunk."

"But I'm really hot." She says, whining. I put the washcloth on her head to cool her down, as I hold her hands by her side. I can see her breasts, and I want more of her so badly. But this is Tris, I can't take advantage of her like that and I won't.

"Tobias." She whines. "I think I'm dying."

"Tris your not dying your just getting sick from drinking too much, that's all." I say, smiling a little.

"But I feel like I'm in a volcano its so hot. Tobias please take off my shirt..." She says, her eyes closed. "I'm gonna die of hotness."

I sit there in shock, did she really just ask me to take off her shirt? I know she's drunk but it's really hard for me not to take advantage of her right now with what she's saying and how she's acting. I can see her chest full on with her red lace bra, and her hair was spread out kind of messily across the pillow as her lips were a rosy pink color. She had a beautiful blush on her cheeks, and she was talking in a low whining type seductive voice. I wanted her so bad but I'm not gonna ruin her innocence. I'm not gonna take her virginity just because she's tempting me and she's not even knowing it. I would never do that to Tris, especially since she's drunk right now.

"Tris try going to sleep. It might help." I say.

But before I even noticed she was asleep. I let go of her arms and laid down beside her, as I then buttoned up a few of her buttons on her shirt so I couldn't see her bra. I wrapped my arms around her as I fell asleep with her.

 **Stay around for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's this chapter and warning: Lemons within the next couple of chapters!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

What happened?

I wake up in Tobias's bed with him wrapped around me- when it felt like just a couple of minutes ago I was in the pit at a party.

I slowly try to sit up, but I felt Tobias stir in his sleep and look at me.

"Good morning gorgeous."

I smile a little. "Hey." I say. "What happened last night? How did I end up in bed with you?"

He laughs a little before he starts to say something. "Christina gave you alcohol last night without you knowing- and you sort of got really drunk."

Great, I probably did something stupid in front of Tobias while I was drunk. I frown.

"Did I do anything weird?" I ask.

He slightly smiles. "You told me to take off your shirt because you were really hot but that's about it."

I cover my face with my hands, I'm so embarrassed to even look at Tobias right now. I felt his big hands remove mine from my face, as he kissed me.

"You were really cute last night though." He says in a deep voice that makes my heart melt.

I smile before I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed- a passionate kiss that made me go crazy. I could feel his big strong hands holding onto my hips as we both kissed each other more and more. Before I knew it, Tobias was on top of me as we were kissing. I ran my fingers through his hair, and right as we were gonna go further, he pulled apart from me and looked worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask quietly.

He smiles. "Tris you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want to scare you by getting to intimate with you."

"You don't scare me though." I say. He has a smile on his face before he goes into kiss me.

We then heard a loud knock on his front door. Tobias broke apart from the kiss and sighed. "I'll be right back."

He got off of me and went to the front door as I slowly followed by behind him. He opened the door and there stood an older woman from erudite.

"Are you Four?" She asks him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"All of the head of dauntless is going to a meeting tomorrow with the erudite. There's been some rumors of Divergents in some of the factions- we want to stop that." The old lady said.

I felt myself panic. What if they find out I'm Divergent? They could kill me.

"We need you to come considering your one of the head of dauntless."

"Okay." Tobias says as the lady hands him a paper with information on it.

"It'll be tomorrow at seven thirty in the morning." She says, before she walks away.

Tobias then shut the door as he walked into the bedroom where I was. I knew he could tell I had a worried look on my face because he came over to me and hugged me.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let them find out your Divergent." He says.

"How did you find out I was Divergent?" I ask him. "if you found out they could too."

"Tris they're not going to find out. And the reason I knew was because I'm Divergent too." He says.

I stand there, shocked. I thought Tobias was normal and belonged to a faction.

He continues to hug me. "I found out you were Divergent because you did some of the same stuff I did while I was in training. I knew you were different."

I look up at him and I know I must have a confused look on my face.

"How did you pass initiation if you were Divergent then?" I ask, curiously.

"It was hard." He says. "But you can do it if your careful and you don't let them find out who you are."

Tobias lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"I know you'll pass the final test. Your the bravest person I know." He says, before we kiss again.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's later on in the day, almost night time. Tris had gone out with Christina- just to hang out with her. I feel like I'm being selfish keeping Tris to myself and not letting her see any of her friends, but I can't help it. Tris is the only person I've ever been in love with and I just want to be around her all the time.

So I let Tris go hang out with Christina- I figured she should at least spend time with her friends so she will still have friends who will remember her.

I stand in the kitchen in my apartment. Tris should be home any minute now, and she hasn't eaten dinner yet. So I figured I'd make dinner for her and I.

I made steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I don't typically like green beans, but I know Tris likes them. Not even a minute after finishing making dinner, I hear the front door to my apartment open.

I walk to the front hallway where the door is, and as Tris is shutting the front door I wrap my arms around her.

"Hey Tobias." She says, smiling.

God I love her smile.

"Hello beautiful." I say back.

"What's that smell?"

"I made dinner for us."

She turns around and smiles a little. "You know how to cook?"

I laugh. "Well when I lived in abnegation Marcus would work late some nights, so I learned how to cook."

She smiles at me as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thank you for making dinner." She says, her blue eyes staring up at me.

I smile, I can't imagine what I'd do without her.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

After dinner, me and Tris are sitting in the living room on the couch. Her legs were on top of mine, as my arm was wrapped around her. She was pretty much sitting on my lap- and it made me just want to kiss her and never let go.

She had leaned her head back on my neck, and my head rested on her's.

"What if I don't pass the final test tomorrow?" She asks me, quietly.

"Tris you'll pass. If I did then you will too." I say, speaking into her hair.

After a moment it got silent.

"I purpose an idea." I say. She turns to look at me, smiling.

"What?" She asks.

"When you pass the final test why don't we go do something fun?"

"Like what?" She responds.

"Whatever you want to do."

"We could climb the Ferris wheel again." She says smirking- mainly because she knows I'm afraid of heights.

"Except that." I say. She laughs a little.

"Um..." She says trying to think of something. "I would say we could go to the beach, however Christina might try to make me wear a bikini and I would dread that."

"Why would you dread that?" I ask. Thinking of Tris in a bikini actually excites me. I can imagine, her jumping in the waves of the ocean. Her breasts fitting perfectly into her bikini top. Stop, I need to stop thinking like that. Tris is too important too me and I don't want to scare her into getting intimate with me.

"I don't think I would mind wearing a bikini." She says. "It's just that Christina would probably pick out a bikini that would make me look like a stripper or something."

I laugh a little. "I don't think she'd make you look like a stripper." I say. "And so what if she chose you a bikini? It's a bathing suit so I mean you'd wear it when you swim."

She turns around and looks at me funnily.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"You just want to see me in a bikini is all you want." She says laughing a little.

I smile at her and laugh. "True."

She smacks me on the hand and gives me a weird look. I smile, I love her so much.

"Although I don't know if I'd want to wear a bikini in front of other guys though." She says.

I think about it, I wouldn't want her to wear one in front of anyone else either. I can't imagine other guys looking at Tris and trying to flirt with her. The idea pisses me off.

"I'll let you wear a bikini if you wear one of my shirts over it." I say.

"That might work." She says. "I think Christina would be pissed off though if she got me a bathing suit to show off and I covered it up with a shirt."

"She'd have to get over it, I don't want other guys looking at you that way or flirting with you." I say. I scoot her closer on my lap and kiss her on the lips.

"Your mine." I say against her lips. "You belong to me."

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. "Are you gonna make me wear a shirt over my bikini that says- property of Tobias Eaton?" She says jokingly.

I give her a serious look. "That's actually not a bad idea."

She laughs and I laugh with her. We eventually go back to kissing.

At this point, she was sitting on my lap facing me as we kissed. I thought I'd try something, so I kissed her on the lips gently and then kissed her cheek, going all the way down to her neck. I heard her gasp as soon as I had kissed her neck, right near her ear. I figured that spot must be sensitive, so I gently sucked on her neck at that part as I felt her go loose in my arms.

I smirked, I knew she was enjoying this. I felt her tiny hands wrap around my hair as I sucked her neck, and nibbled. She smelled so good- like lavender, and her skin felt so good against my lips. I wanted more of her.

Right as I least expected it, me and Tris both heard a loud cough. Tris turned her head around and so did I, only to see Zeke standing there with a smile on his face. Tris was blushing like mad as she got off of me and went to our bedroom. I was pissed off at the fact that Zeke would just walk into my apartment like that without even knocking- while me and Tris were making out.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Zeke says, giggling like a little girl would. "I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is the final test and you have to be there."

I get up from the couch and walk over to Zeke.

"The next time you decide to walk in my apartment without knocking, just know that I'll rip your head off next time." I say kind of pissed off.

"Sorry man, geez. I'll leave now." Zeke says as he leaves out the front door. I shut the door behind him and lock it.

I walk into Tris and my bedroom and hug Tris as I felt her hug me back.

"Sorry. I didn't know he'd walk in like that."

"It's okay." She says.

As I'm hugging her I look over at the clock and see that its already ten thirty.

"Tris we should go to sleep. You have your final test tomorrow and I've got to get up early to go to a meeting anyways." I say.

"Okay." She says. We both get into bed as I wrap my arm around her- and her head on my chest.

"Goodnight. I love you Tris." I say.

"I love you Tobias." She says back.

 **Stay around for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's chapter five and I hope you enjoy! Lemons in this chapter!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias shaking my arm and saying my name. My eyes open and he's sitting on the bed next to me, wearing a suit.

"Hey." I say. "Why are you wearing a suit?" He smiles.

"I have to go to a meeting." He says. "You should probably eat some breakfast, today is the day of your final test."

I then felt my stomach drop. I remembered now, I have the final test today where they may or may not kill me.

"Tris." Tobias says, leaning down and kissing me on the head. He looks me in the eyes. "You will pass. I know you will." Tobias kisses me on the lips.

"Be brave." He says. I nod my head and pull him down to kiss me one more time.

"I love you." I say. He smiles. "I love you Tris."

"I'll be back before the final test, just stay in my apartment and wait here until I come back okay?" Tobias says.

"What if someone knocks on the door?" I ask.

"Don't open it. Wait for me okay?" He asks. I nod my head. He was fixing to leave but I stood up out of bed and hugged him. He hugged me back, tightly.

"Tris whatever happens I'll always be here to protect you."

"Okay." I say, before I let go of him and he walks out the front door. I lock the door, and think of how the hell I'm going to pass the final test.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's one o clock in the afternoon, and I'm heading back to my apartment. The final tests start at two o clock so I'm right on time. I get out my key and unlock the front door, and say Tris's name.

"Tris?" I ask.

Then I hear coughing coming from the bathroom. I panic, and walk into the bathroom to see Tris throwing up in the toilet. I crouch down on the floor next to her and hold her hair back as she throws up. When she had gotten done throwing up, I hugged her.

"Tris your gonna be okay." I say. "Your going to pass that final test, I believe in you."

"Tobias what if they end up killing me while I'm in the stimulation?" I say.

"Tris there's something I need to tell you that I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

"Okay... What is it?" She asks.

"My mother's not dead." I tell her. She looks at me, confused.

"But I went to her funeral Tobias."

"It was a fake one." I say to her. "My mother knew Marcus was abusive. The only way she thought she could ever leave him was to fake her own death. So, abnegation helped her with that."

Tris looked shocked. "So... Where is she now?" She asks.

"She's in factionless. Or to be more specific factionless headquarters."

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

"Because, if you don't pass the final test and they figure out somehow- we're going to factionless where they can't get to you." I say. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe."

"Tobias..." She says, kind of worried. "I don't want to make you give up your life here at dauntless for me. That's selfish."

"Tris." I say, whispering against her lips. "I don't want to live life without you. So if worse comes to worse we'll go to factionless together. Okay?"

She nods her head before I stand up, and I help her stand up too.

"How are you going to get me out in front of the erudite and dauntless leaders if their watching me during my stimulation?" She asks me.

"I have a couple of people helping out." I say.

"Someone else knows I'm Divergent?" She asks quietly.

"Well, half of them are Divergent too." I say. "Uriah and Zeke are both Divergent. They're going to stand in the stimulation room with me in case if anything goes wrong. Tori will be in the room too- and we will all have guns."

She looks at me as if she was scared for her life.

"Also there are going to be some factionless people in disguise as erudite people, so you don't need to worry. If something goes wrong I'll get you out of there." I say. "Tris your not going to die while I'm around." I hug her. "Trust me, I plan to have you around for a long time."

She looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you Tris." I say, brushing the hair behind her ear. "Go get ready now for the final test, and I'll walk you down there."

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Its two o clock now, and Tris is sitting in the middle of the room in front of all of the dauntless and Erudite leaders. Tori just put the serum in Tris's neck, and Tris drifted off into her stimulation.

There were a couple of fear landscapes Tris had- although some of them I remembered more than most because she was screaming and she was terrified which I hated. I hated that I couldn't be there for her.

In the first three it was her normal landscapes- her in the field with the birds, she was next in the tank of water, and then she had to shoot her family. But a couple of these fears she had were new, ones I had never seen before.

In the next one I saw, she was in a dark room and all of these figures (they looked sort of like monsters) came towards her. There were about eight of them, and a lot of them didn't have faces. She locked herself in the closet and slowed down her heart rate as she then drifted off into the next stimulation.

She was in my apartment, and she had just called my name. I wondered what was going on, I had never seen this in her fear landscape before.

Then she was attacked by someone, better yet- it was Peter, holding her down onto our bed, with a knife in his hand.

I cringed. I hate Peter and what he and Drew did to Tris, and the fact that Tris is traumatized from that and its now in her fear landscape, pisses me off.

She was screaming, as he unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed her breasts through her tank top. I felt rage go throughout me.

I felt myself start to walk towards Tris but Zeke and Uriah pulled me back. I looked at Uriah before he said quietly- "Don't ruin it. She'll be fine."

I felt like beating the crap out of someone, especially Peter and Drew- but mainly Peter, for what they did to Tris.

But before I knew it, Tris was out of the stimulation, she had made it into dauntless which I was so happy- we don't have to go with the plan of me and her going to factionless together.

I walked over to Tris and she wasn't awake yet, but as soon as I shook her arm to wake her up she punched me in the arm as she was breathing heavily.

"Shh its okay." I say. She realizes its me and looks around the room.

"You made it into Dauntless." I say, smiling. She smiles, and I help her out of the chair as we both walk out of the stimulation room.

We make it out to the hallway and I hug Tris. She hugs me back, she was still shaking after what just happened.

"It's okay. Peter, Drew, or even Al can't get to you. Not while I'm around." I say. She nods her head, and I noticed she looked really pale.

"Come on, let's go back to my apartment." I say.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We get into Tobias's apartment and I felt him hug me but I pushed him off of me by accident. He looks at me confused.

"Sorry." I say. "I didn't mean to push you off of me. I just feel like I'm still in the stimulation."

"It's okay." He says. "Tris I'm always gonna be here, so you don't have to worry about anyone else attacking you okay?"

I just nod my head. But all I can think about is Peter trying to rape me.

"Why don't we go lay down? You don't look so good." Tobias says.

I feel my eyes close, and the last thing I hear from Tobias as I pass out is my name.

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been about an hour, and Tris is lying in our bed. She passed out about an hour ago, and I'm debating on whether or not to take her to the infirmary.

I'm sitting beside her, on a chair. I have a wet rag to her head just in case if she has a fever.

I see her eyes open and she smiles at me a little.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"Well obviously your not otherwise you wouldn't have had passed out."

"I'm fine, I promise." She says sitting up in bed. "What time is it?"

"Its about five in the evening." I say. I then think, there's something I wanted to tell Tris. "So I did something, and you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"What is it?" She asks.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me?" I ask.

"Like right now?"

"No, we're gonna stay at a hotel for a couple of days and go to the beach. Will and Christina decided they'll come with us too, but they'll be in separate hotel rooms." I say. "Do you want to go?"

She hugs me and I smile, hugging her back.

"I'd love to go to the beach with you Tobias." She says.

I smile. "We better get ready then because we have to leave in about an hour." I say.

She smiles and kisses me on the lips. "Okay."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

So after Tobias and I had packed for our trip to the beach, we ended up going with Christina and Will. We were staying at a hotel that was actually really fancy, and the view from mine and Tobias's room was amazing. Although it kind of worried me about Tobias- I know he doesn't like heights and our hotel room was very high up.

Christina and Will had already gone to their hotel rooms, and it was just me and Tobias in our hotel room.

I was looking out the window above our bed when I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

"How long did you know that we were going to the beach?" I ask him.

"I've known since the night you told me you wanted to go." He says. "I figured since you had passed out today and had to go through a big test that you'd want to go somewhere to relax."

I smile and turn around to look at him. We both kiss, a passionate kiss and then break apart.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

We go back to kissing, and we were kissing fiercely. I felt his thumbs making circles on my hips as we kissed, and him pull me closer to him.

After a few minutes, he breaks apart from me with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry." He says. "I'm going too fast."

I knew he wanted to go further with me, and I also knew that I wasn't letting him. I don't know whats stopping me from making love with him. He's been nothing but loving, kind, and just a great person to me.

I know that once you have sex, your virginity is gone and you can't get it back. However with Tobias, I feel like I wouldn't even care if I had lost my virginity to him. I love him so much, and I know that we're going to be together forever. He proved that to me - when he was going to risk his life to go to factionless with me.

I look up at him, not really knowing how to ask him.

"What's wrong Tris?" He asks me. I stood there for a few moments, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I ask quietly. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist again.

"Tris I've always wanted to have sex with you." He says. "I just don't want to push you into it. I know you want to go slow."

I kiss him on the lips gently and then look into his eyes.

"Will you have sex with me tonight?" I ask. He puts his forehead to mine, and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks one more time to make sure.

"Yes." I say as he closes the gap between us and we kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and I could feel him slowly pick me up- as my legs wrapped around his waist. He laid me down on the bed, careful not to crush me. We kissed and kissed until I broke apart from him.

"Do you have protection?" I ask. He nods his head, and pulls a condom out of his pocket.

We go back to kissing, and I figured if I didn't make the first move, he wouldn't because he wanted to go slow with me.

I run my hands down his shirt, and reach his pants where I slowly unbutton them and unzip them. He gets the idea of what I was trying to do and helps me pull them down. Now he was left in his boxers and shirt.

I could feel his hands trembling at the bottom of my shirt. I knew he wanted this bad.

"You don't have to ask." I say, laughing a little. He nods, before he slowly pulls the shirt over and off of my head.

He went back to kissing me, and then kissed my cheek, my chin, going all the way down my neck. He kissed the sensitive spot underneath my ear and I gasped. His tongue licking my neck, nibbling, and kissing.

All of a sudden, I could feel his big warm hands going behind my back trying to unclasp my bra. He got stuck for a few moments trying to unclasp it, but I helped him take it off.

I could feel his eyes staring at my body, as he took one of my breasts in his hand and gently massaged it. I moaned a little, and could clearly see that Tobias was poking in his boxers.

"Tris I can't hold back." He says in a rough voice. "I want you so bad."

I smile a little an whisper in his ear. "I want you too Tobias." I say in a seductive voice. I heard him moan, as he took his shirt off. We went back to kissing, and I figured it was time to loose my shorts.

I pulled them down, and I suddenly remembered that I was wearing some black lace underwear.

Tobias was staring at my body, like he wanted to attack me and have sex with me already. But I knew he wouldn't because he's a gentleman.

I ran my hands down his chest again, and as soon as I reached his boxers I felt his hips thrust. I experimentally stroked his member through his boxers, and he lost control.

"Oh Tris" He moaned. "I really can't hold back anymore."

I pulled down his boxers, and saw that he was really big, and also very erected. I thought I'd tease him, so I gently stroked his member with my fingernails. He moaned so loudly before I felt his hands at my underwear, practically tearing them off of my body.

He took in the sight of me naked, I could see lust in his eyes. He kissed me on the neck, and then my breasts, going all the way down to my stomach.

I knew I wanted him badly too, I could feel myself getting so wet and he's barely even touched me.

He stopped at my stomach, and I wondered what he was doing- until I felt him stroke my wetness with two fingers.

I moaned so loudly, and it was really embarrassing but I didn't even care. I wanted his fingers to be his member, going to pound in and out of me.

He slipped one finger into me and I thought I was going to die. It felt so good, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. Soon enough he had moved his finger inside of me and I was moaning his name it felt so good. After a while he slipped in another finger. He kept playing with me until I became so turned on I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please have sex with me." I say whining. He kissed me on my lips, and took both fingers out as I saw him put the condom on. He placed himself at my entrance and he looked down at me.

"I love you so much Tris." He says, caressing my cheek.

"I love you Tobias."

He then slowly enters me- and I've never felt anything better in my entire life.

He was finally all the way inside me when he groaned.

"Please move Tobias!" I say moaning. That was the last straw for him. He thrust into me, and it felt incredible. We were both moaning, panting, and kissing each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist- and his thrusts became deeper and more intense.

"Tris Oh my God!" He said groaning.

He took a hold of my hips as we both thrust, and sucked my neck driving me crazy.

I could feel my climax coming as we thrust together, and I knew I was going to cum if kept going at this pace.

His fingers squeezed my hips, almost too hard. But I didn't even care, I was so close to cumming on him.

"Tobias" I whine in his ear. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me Tris!" He said groaning.

I moaned as he thrust into me a couple of more times and I clenched down so hard on him, cumming.

"Tobias" I moan so loudly.

He groans and pants until I felt him release himself into the condom. He fell down on top of me after cumming, careful not to crush me.

I stroked his hair as he was still out of breath, and I was too.

"I love you so much Tris." He says, looking down at me.

"I love you." I say back as we kiss again.

He rolls onto the bed and I suddenly feel weird because I'm naked and I don't want to go to sleep like this. I guess he noticed, because he grabbed my underwear and bra. I put them on and he wraps his arm around my waist and his head on my shoulder as we were falling asleep.

"Tris I love you so much." He says, kissing me on my head.

"I love you so much Tobias." I say. I knew he was smiling, as we closed our eyes and both went to sleep.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter and the lemons!:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow Dauntless! ;P Here is chapter six *winks* and here you go!**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias wakes me up, and I open my eyes to see that he was crouching down next to the bed- already dressed.

"Good morning beautiful." He says, with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Tobias." I say, smiling. He kisses me on the lips and smiles through the kiss. We both break apart, and he has a big smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says. "Last night was just amazing with you."

I smile and we went back to kissing, as I realized he could still kind of see my chest- although I had a bra on.

We were making out at this point, and right when we least expected it the door to our bedroom in the hotel flung open- and there was Christina and Will.

Tobias immediately covered me up with the blanket on the bed so they couldn't see my body, and I knew I was blushing.

Christina stood there with her mouth open- she had just figured out what happened last night between me and Tobias. Will was looking at Tobias with a grin on his face, before Tobias said-

"Can you guys please leave and we'll meet you at the beach?"

"Sure." Will says, smirking. "Come on Christina." He grabbed Christina by the hand and pulled her out of the room, her mouth still open as she figured it out what had happened last night.

They shut the door behind them, and Tobias smiled at me.

"You ready to go the beach?" He asks me.

"Yeah but I forgot to pack a bathing suit." I say.

He smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"Christina brought by two bathing suits earlier." He says. "She let me choose which one you get to wear."

He was grinning, before I gave him a look.

"You probably picked out the most stripper looking one." I say. "Knowing you."

He laughs and nods his head. "Actually I had to pick the one that had more fabric because the other bathing suit didn't even look like a bathing suit. It looked like lingerie."

I laughed.

"But I mean either way it doesn't matter which bathing suit your going to wear because your going to be wearing my shirt over it." He reminds me.

"Yeah." I say. "Christina's going to be mad about that."

He smiles. "Go put on your bathing suit, I think Christina and Will are waiting on us."

"Okay." I smile.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm in the bathroom - staring at myself in agony. This bathing suit had more fabric than the other one, but its still very showing.

It was a black bikini, and it had ruffles on the top of the bikini- which wasn't so bad. However the bottom piece was almost showing way too much.

I opened the door by a little to the bathroom, and asked Tobias a question.

"Tobias can you hand me your shirt?"

"Aren't you gonna come out here and show me what the bathing suit looks like?" He asks, grinning.

"It looks like I'm a twelve year old trying to show off." I say.

Before I know it, he flings open the bathroom door and stares at my body before he hugs me.

"You definitely don't look twelve to me." He says. "You look way too sexy so your wearing my shirt over your bathing suit because I don't want other guys seeing you in this."

I nod my head, and he hands me one of his shirts as I put it on over me.

"Let's go to the beach." He says.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

When we get to the beach, we see Christina and Will waiting on us. Christina runs up to Tris to hug her but then realizes Tris has on a shirt over her bathing suit, and puts her arms down as she frowns.

"It's not because she didn't want to wear the bathing suit." I say to Christina quietly. "But more for me- so other guys won't stare at her."

"Fine." Christina growls.

I wrap my arm around Tris and look down at her.

"You want to go in the water?" I ask.

She nods her head and we walk to the water. We barely get knee deep into the water and Tris says "It's too cold!"

I smile and pick her up over my shoulder as I walk deeper into the water.

"What are you doing? Tobias!" She yells. I started tickling her sides and she laughs. "Put me down Tobias!"

I put her down and by this point we're chest deep in water. She clings to me and I know its because she's cold.

I look down and suddenly see that the shirt I gave her is white- and its see through. I start to panic, I don't want any other guy seeing her in a bikini.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Your shirt is see through." I say.

She blushes, and I ask Christina to bring Tris a towel once she gets out of the water so no one will see her in a black bikini.

Tris wraps the towel around her, as I put my arm around her waist.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After a few hours at the beach, me and Tobias headed to head back to the hotel room. So we did, and Christina and Will decided to stay a little while longer at the beach. But soon they would head back.

Once we had made it back to the hotel room, I had gotten in the shower while Tobias went out for a little while with Will. Christina wanted to sleep, so It was just me in the hotel room.

I just put on my clothes, and I was walking out of the bathroom- my hair wet. I was trying to find the hair dryer so I wouldn't catch a cold. I walked into our bedroom, and suddenly saw a bottle of wine sitting on the table.

I picked it up, curious as to where it came from. Maybe Tobias sat it here for us later.

I guess it won't hurt to have some now though. I go to the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass as I poured me some wine.

As soon as I drank it, I realized that this tastes so good.

I might like this wine.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Me and Will are walking down the hallway, when Christina comes up looking worried.

"Hey so I tried to get into you guy's hotel room but the door is locked and Tris isn't answering the door." Christina says.

"She didn't answer the door?" I ask. Christina nods her head no, and I start to panic a little as I unlock the front door with an extra hotel key I had.

I walk into the hotel room, and as soon as I do- I see a broken wine glass on the floor.

What the hell is going on? I walk into our bedroom to find Tris taking off her shirt- and now she's in a bra and shorts. As soon as she see's me her face lights up, as if she had just gotten a brand new puppy or something.

"Yay! Your home!" She squeals as she hugs me- in only bra and shorts.

I can't help but laugh, she's acting so funny right now.

"Tris what did you take?" I ask, laughing.

"Drugs." She says giggling.

"Are you serious?" I ask, confused.

"No!" She giggles and falls down. I try to catch her but she just falls to the floor- laughing to death.

"Uh Four?" Will says, standing at the door so he wouldn't see Tris in her bra.

"Yeah?"

"I know why Tris is acting funny." Will says, as he holds up a half drunken wine bottle.

I can't help but laugh, Tris is going to be so drunk tonight.

"I'm fine." Tris says laughing- still on the floor. She then sits up and see's Will and her eyes light up. She walks over to Will- not to mention in her bra and shorts, and shakes his hand.

I immediately pick her up and turn her away from Will.

"You and Christina might want to go home. I'll talk to you later." I say, while trying to keep Tris from turning around.

"Okay." Will says, smiling a little as he shuts our bedroom door and they leave. I then let go of Tris as she stumbles to the bed, and I help her sit down.

"Tris I thought you didn't like wine?" I ask.

"I love wine! Who told you I don't like wine?" She asks.

"You did." I say laughing at the way she's acting.

She looks confused.

"Tris why don't we lie down? You probably need to sleep."

"I don't wanna!" She says in a child like voice. She jumps up from the bed and try's to run out of our bedroom but I grab her on her waist and turn her around.

"What do you think your doing?" I ask.

She giggles. "Your so mean." She then turns around and kisses me on the lips. "But that's why I like you so much."

I can't help but laugh, God I love Tris.

She's laughing so hard, as I pick her up and carry her to the bed and lay her down.

"Tris you need to lie down." I say. "And why did you take off your shirt?"

"I wanted to go swim in the ocean!"

"And you thought you were gonna go swim in the ocean with your bra on and shorts?" I snort.

"Some people do it!" She says.

I'm trying so hard not to laugh at the way Tris is acting, but I can't help it.

"Stop laughing at me!" She says, laughing. I sit down on the bed next to her, and hug her.

"Tris will you please go to sleep?" I ask her. "I think you'll feel better if you go to sleep."

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?" She asks smiling.

I'm laughing so hard at what she just said, when she hugs me.

"I'm serious!" She says. "I can't go to sleep until you tell me a bedtime story!"

"Tris your gonna be so embarrassed tomorrow when I tell you everything that your saying right now." I say.

"I have to tell you something!" She says, motioning for me to come towards her so she can whisper in my ear.

"Tris no one else is in the room- you can tell me what you want to say." I say.

"I really like you." she says giggling.

I smile. "Tris it's time to go to sleep."

"But I wanna stay up and talk to you!" She says. I put my forehead to her's and kiss her on the lips.

"You can talk to me in the morning. Right now your drunk though and you probably need sleep." I say. She nods her head, as I help her lay down.

I lay down next to her, as I wrap my arms around her. She lays her head on my chest.

"Tobias?" She asks.

"Yes Tris?"

"Will I get to meet your mom and dad someday?"

"Whenever you want to Tris." I say. "Why'd you ask if you'd get to meet them though?" I ask, curious.

"I don't know." She says. "I kind of feel bad that I haven't met them yet."

"Tris don't feel bad, it's my fault. I didn't really want you to meet them- so that's why I never introduced you to them."

"Oh okay..." She says drifting off.

"Are you okay Tris?"

But before I know it she's already passed out and gone to sleep. I laugh a little and fall asleep with her- her beside my side.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up at eight thirty in the morning. My head is pounding, and why can't I remember anything that happened last night?

I sit up in bed, careful not to wake Tobias up.

As soon as I know it, I feel like I'm going to vomit. I carefully get out of bed- without waking Tobias up, and run to the bathroom.

I immediately open the toilet seat lid and throw up, and after about five minutes of throwing up I sat on the floor- with my head in my hands. My head hurts so bad.

I then hear the door open, and Tobias comes in looking worried.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I say.

He crouches down next to me and smiles.

"It's okay Tris." He says. "Did you get sick?"

I nod my head and he laughs a little.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Last night you were acting so funny. I got home only to find a half drunken wine bottle."

I groan, I forgot I drunk wine- I guess I didn't track how many glasses of wine I had. I put my head in my hands again and Tobias still looks concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say. "My head just hurts."

"You probably have a hangover."

I nod my head, I'm not really understanding everything he's saying right now.

We then hear a knock on the front door of our hotel room.

"I'll get it." Tobias says. He helps me up and then walks to the front door. I lay back down on the bed only to find him walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Someone came to the front door to give you these. Any idea who?"

I sit up in bed and look at the flowers, and saw a card attached to it. The card said it was from Caleb, and it said happy birthday.

Crap, I must have forgotten that today was my birthday. I never really remember when my birthday is because when I was in abnegation they thought it was selfish to remember your birthday and ask for gifts.

"So whose it from?" Tobias asks.

"My brother, I forgot today was my birthday and he must've sent me flowers."

Tobias sits on the bed and looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me that today was your birthday?"

"I forgot, I don't usually remember when my birthday is- my parent's would have to remind me half of the time." I say. "Mainly because I grew up in abnegation where its selfish to remember your birthday."

Tobias looks worried, and I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I didn't know when your birthday was." He says.

"Tobias its not your fault- even I didn't know when my birthday was."

He still looks kind of upset, so I lean over and kiss him.

"I love you." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiles and kisses me back. "I love you too."

 **Stick around for the next chapter!:D**


End file.
